


i just wanna be yours;

by unforchenate (ameliaslastgoodbye)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, it's stupid i know, josh is too precious, wonwoo is a brat, wonwoo smokes cause he's a bad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaslastgoodbye/pseuds/unforchenate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonwoo cups jisoo's face in his hands and murmurs against his lips, "i want you." jisoo blinks. "hm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna be yours;

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my lj.

jisoo would have never thought he'd start to like the taste of nicotine.  
  
for the entirety of nineteen years, he'd never tried a cigarette once, but it's hard to say no when wonwoo passes one to him, his eyes glinting with a silent dare.  
  
"it's disgusting," he says weakly after he's done coughing. wonwoo just takes an easy drag and laughs. "yeah."  
  
jisoo looks at him. "then why do you smoke?" wonwoo shrugs nonchalantly, the smile still present on his face. "'cause i can." he tugs on jisoo's wrist. "come here."  
  
jisoo lets himself be pulled across the sofa to sit on wonwoo's lap, and he can't stop himself from grinning down at the younger boy. "smoking's not good for your health," he says, though, expecting wonwoo to roll his eyes at him. but he doesnt. instead, his eyes narrow playfully as he says "let's try something", takes another drag and then gently pulls jisoo's head down.  
  
it takes jisoo the entirety of three seconds to understand what's about to happen just as his lips land on wonwoo's.  
  
he slowly blows the smoke into jisoo's mouth. this time jisoo is pretty glad he doesn't cough as he breathes it in and out.  
  
wonwoo smiles up at him and kisses the corner of his mouth. jisoo thinks he really could get used to this.  
  
wonwoo starts trailing soft kisses all the way up along jisoo's jaw and then down his neck and jisoo just about loses himself entirely in only wonwoo's lips, his gentle touch, his presence.  
  
he's overwhelmed when wonwoo's hands start to roam curiously over his body - over his arms first, then across his chest, his stomach - moving slowly but firmly, their warmth seeping through the fabric of jisoo's sweater into his skin.  
  
he knows he enjoys it all more than he should. he convinces himself he doesn't care.  
  
he finds wonwoo's lips and kisses him, deep and heated and messy. the low groan he gets in response just propels him further.  
  
jisoo likes kissing. he especially likes kissing wonwoo.  
  
wonwoo cups jisoo's face in his hands and murmurs against his lips, "i want you." jisoo blinks. "hm?"  
  
a laugh escapes wonwoo's mouth as he gently traces his thumb across jisoo's cheek. jisoo leans into the touch without really thinking about it. "i said," wonwoo whispers, "i want you, hyung."  
  
a chill runs down jisoo's back. he takes wonwoo's hand, interlaces their fingers and bumps their foreheads together.  
  
he would love to stay. he would love nothing more than to remain in this room with wonwoo, but as it is, one never gets what he wishes.  
  
"it's late," he says softly. wonwoo slumps against the sofa and tips his head backwards and jisoo knows he's killed the mood. "what's that supposed to mean?" he asks and his voice is cutting.  
  
"you know i have a curfew," jisoo says.  
  
wonwoo scoffs in reply. "you're an adult."  
  
"but i still live with my parents. i have to accept the rules." wonwoo does not look at him as he pushes him off himself and lights a cigarette. "fuck the rules, what a bunch of bullshit."  
  
that feels like a needle through the ribcage to jisoo, "it's not--". wonwoo doesn't let him finish, "oh whatever, just go." jisoo reaches over to grab his shoulder and takes it as a good sign when wonwoo doesn't shake him off. "don't be like this."  
  
"like what."  
  
"look at me," wonwoo does. "you know i'd want nothing more than to stay." wonwoo grabs his wrist eagerly, tugging him closer. "then do it." jisoo notices a betraying note of hope in his voice. he decides.  
  
he fishes his phone out of his pocket and quickly turns it off. "alright." he feels his stomach churning. he never disobeyed his parents before - there was no reason to. his parents were good people and he got along with them well.  
  
but wonwoo is right. jisoo is an adult. he can make his own damn decisions. "alright," he repeats, and leans in to plant a quick kiss on wonwoo's lips.  
  
"i'll stay."


End file.
